Uma chance para amar
by Uriel-sama
Summary: Rin ama Sesshoumaru, mas seus pais querem obrigá-la a casar com outro homem... O que a jovem poderá fazer para fugir desse destino e ficar com seu grande amor?


**_Inuyasha não me pertence... Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi... Fic sem fins lucrativos..._**

Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi e dicidi postá-la... Fazia algum tempo que eu não postava nenhuma fic nova...

Espero que divirtam-se...

Boa leitura a todos!!

...--...--...--...--...--...--..--...--...--...--...--s2s2s2s2s2...--...--..--...--...--...--...--s2s2s2s2s2...--...--

**Uma chance para amar s2s2s2**

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos marrons como o chocolate fitava sua imagem em no espelho. Ela via as lágrimas caírem teimosas, mas não se importava em limpá-las.

_**Solidão eterna...**_

_**Obrigada a seguir sem você,**_

_**Sinto meu coração partir**_

_**Agora eu me torno nada**_

_**Sem o seu amor...**_

A janela estava aberta e apesar dos raios do sol entrar aquecendo o belo quarto ela sentia um vazio infindo e sabia que o doce calor do sol não mais aqueceria o seu coração. Fazia pouco tempo que seus pais haviam saído de seu quarto e ao saírem eles levaram a felicidade dela. Naquela bela manhã ela recebeu a notícia que casaria, seus pais haviam prometido-a em casamento. Ela casaria com um homem que nunca vira, porém seu coração tinha dono. Ela se imagina com uma pessoa para o resto de sua vida, agora, não teria chance para a felicidade. Ela lembrou-se de seu amado. Lembrou dos belos olhos dele, dourados como o sol e tão frios quanto o inverno, ela sabia que apesar de frio ele a amava, era o jeito dele, mas ele sempre demonstrava esse amor a ela. Contudo, o amor deles agora seria impossível. A jovem levantou-se calmamente, ela tinha um olhar vazio, e dirigiu-se à sua cama onde se deitou e abraçou seu travesseiro. Pouco tempo depois, duas jovens entraram no quarto, elas pareciam assustadas.

??: Rin, nossos pais disseram que você iria casar... – disse uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e pele alva.

Rin: Temo que seja verdade, eles me contaram faz pouco tempo.

??: Mas você nem sabe quem é esse homem... – disse a terceira jovem.

Rin: Eu sei Sango, mas infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer...

Kagome: Diga a eles que você ama a outro... Eles não podem te forçar... Não é justo.

Rin: Eu acho que eles sabem que amo alguém e deve ser esse o motivo desse casamento repentino e sem sentido... – mal terminou de falar a jovem novamente começou a chorar, mas dessa vez ela soluçava.

Sango: Rin, não chore. Vamos achar um jeito de te ajudar.

Kagome: Faremos alguma coisa, mas não a deixaremos casar-se – disse com um tom decidido.

Rin: Vocês são ótimas – disse com um pequeno sorriso em meio as lágrimas – eu preciso da ajuda de vocês...

Sango: O que pretende fazer?

Rin: Eu preciso falar com Sesshoumaru... Tenho que vê-lo, ainda que seja uma última vez e me despedir pessoalmente...

Kagome: Quem sabe ele consiga pensar em algo para ajudá-la.

Rin: Eu irei essa noite, sairei pela janela e deixarei a porta do meu quarto trancada, amanhã vocês dirão a nossos pais que eu não sairei do meu quarto o dia todo... E depois ambas deverão ir à casa de Sesshoumaru...

Kagome: Faremos isso, iremos ajudá-la.

Sango: Agora limpe essas lágrimas e sorria. – assim, as três irmãs se abraçaram.

O dia passava normalmente, mas para Rin cada minuto parecia uma eternidade.

_**Sozinha...**_

_**Parece-me que o tempo parou,**_

_**Vejo o triste dia passando**_

_**Apenas ansiando te encontrar...**_

Quando anoiteceu, a jovem começou a preparar-se, vestiu um simples vestido negro, não queria chamar atenção, e de preto esconder-se-ia nas sombras até chegar a casa de seu amado. A única coisa que levava consigo era um colar com um pingente em forma de coração, dentro do pingente havia as fotografias de Sango e Kagome. Logo que terminou Sango e Rin entraram no quarto para desejar boa sorte à irmã.

Kagome: Cuidado, nossos pais começaram a jantar agora, espere um pouco, vamos descer e dizer que você está indisposta, e quando eles se recolherem para dormir nós bateremos na porta de seu quarto...

Sango: Boa sorte Rin – disse abraçando a irmã.

As duas saíram e deixaram Rin sozinha. Ela trancou a porta e esperou calmamente até as suas irmãs baterem na porta, ela respirou fundo e dirigiu-se a janela.

Rin: "Espero que tudo dê certo".

Rin abriu a janela e olhou para baixo, agradeceu por não ser tão alto e por suas irmãs terem posto uma escada perto da sua janela, ela desceu e depois retirou a escada escondendo-a. Se tivesse sorte ninguém a veria. Ela atravessou o jardim a passos rápidos conseguiu sair. Respirou aliviada, porém ainda teria um bom caminho até a casa de Sesshoumaru. Ela caminhava rápido, queria chegar o mais cedo possível. Quando avistou a casa de seu amado sorriu. Ela caminhou por mais algum tempo até que parou em frente a porta e bateu, pouco tempo depois viu a porta ser aberta e a figura de Sesshoumaru aparecer, ele estava sem camisa e Rin viu o corpo perfeito dele e observou o quanto ele era lindo e corou. Ele a olhou e percebeu e vergonha da jovem, dando um pequeno sorriso. A jovem olhou nos olhos dele e lembrou do porque estava ali e não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas, ela o abraçou repentinamente, mas ele retribuiu o abraço.

Sesshoumaru: Rin, entre assim podemos conversar. – a jovem apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Eles entraram e sentaram-se no sofá. Ele a observou, ela ainda chorava e ele calmamente enxugou as lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru: Não chore Rin. Eu não gosto de vê-la triste... Conte-me porque está assim.

Ela respirou e começou a falar ainda com a voz entrecortada devido ao choro.

Rin: Meus pais querem me obrigar a casar com um acara que eu nunca vi antes...

Sesshoumaru assustou com a notícia repentina, ao deixaria que isso acontecesse, ela era a sua amada e nunca deixaria outro homem casar-se com a sua Rin...

Sesshoumaru: Quando eles disseram isso?

Rin: Hoje de manhã... Eu tinha que vir falar com você... – ela começou a chorar novamente.

Sesshoumaru: Não se preocupe Rin, eu não deixarei isso acontecer... – disse abraçando-a.

Ela sentiu-se mais confiante e sorriu, mas apesar de querer acreditar no que ele dissera sabia que seus pais não voltariam atrás na decisão deles. Sesshoumaru percebeu que sua amada ainda estava preocupada e triste. Ele levantou o rosto dela delicadamente fazendo-a encará-lo e fitou os olhos dela, ele a amava e faria tudo para ficar com ela, ele aproximou seu rosto e encostou seus lábios no dela, ela sentiu o toque e fechou os olhos, ele a beijou, um beijo doce e calmo, os lábios dele eram doces. Eles separaram-se, mas Rin continuou com os olhos fechados, ele encostou seu nariz no dela e seus lábios encontraram-se levemente.

Sesshoumaru: Eu não deixarei ninguém nos separar Rin, eu prometo. E esse Sesshoumaru sempre cumpre suas promessas.

Rin: Eu sei. – disse o abraçando.

Sesshoumaru: Já está tarde, fique aqui, e amanhã você poderá voltar para casa... Você pode dormir no meu quarto e eu dormirei na sala.

Rin: Sesshy, aishiteru...

Sesshoumaru: Eu também te amo minha hime.

Depois de ficarem mais um tempo juntos, Sesshoumaru a levou até seu quarto, ela viu o quarto dele e ficou impressionada. O quarto tinha o cheiro dele...

Sesshoumaru: Durma bem... – disse beijando-a, mas quando ia sair do quarto Rin o segurou.

Rin: Fica comigo...

_**Você mudou a minha vida,**_

_**Minha razão...**_

_**Meu sonho...**_

_**Mostra-me a felicidade...**_

_**Faz-me sorrir uma vez mais.**_

_**Ensina-me a amar...**_

Ele a abraçou, ela conseguia mexer com ele... Sesshoumaru a amava... Eles se beijaram no começo o beijo era calmo, mas depois se tornou cheio de paixão, Rin entreabriu os lábios para que a língua dele pudesse explorar cada lugar da boca dela. Sesshoumaru sentia o calor da boca dela, uma de suas mãos estava nas costas dela e a outra segurava delicadamente o rosto da menina. Eles separaram-se por faltar ar.

Sesshoumaru: Eu quero você – sussurrou ao ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela e calmamente abriu o zíper do vestido que ela usava fazendo o mesmo deslizar pelo corpo da jovem e cair no chão, ele olhou nos olhos dela e percebeu que ela estava com um pouco de medo no olhar. Abraçou-a novamente.

Sesshoumaru: Não farei nada que você não queira...

Rin: Eu quero você, mas tenho medo...

Sesshoumaru: Não se preocupe minha hime...

Rin: Eu confio em você Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru a beijou carinhosamente, pegou-a nos braços e a levou até a sua cama e a deitou delicadamente e depois retirou as peças de roupas ainda restantes. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu tinha medo, mas apesar de tudo confiava nele e sabia que ele seria gentil com ela. Ele a olhou e viu o quanto ela era bela, aquela era a única que ele amaria até o fim de sua vida e a única que poderia fazê-lo feliz. Novamente eles se beijaram. E apenas a lua foi testemunha do amor deles.

O dia estava próximo de amanhecer, Rin dormia tranquilamente abraçada a Sesshoumaru que observava a sua amada.

Sesshoumaru: "Não posso imaginar outro com você minha Rin, não permitirei isso... Eu sei o que podemos fazer, apesar de ser uma loucura, mas é a única opção".

Ele levantou-se calmamente a foi tomar um banho. Pouco tempo depois Rin acordou e observou onde estava parecia que tinha acordado de um sonho, mas ao perceber que ainda estava apenas com o lençol cobrindo-a sentiu sua face ruborizar. Sesshoumaru que acabava de sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura percebeu. Ela olhou para ele e viu o corpo perfeito dele e ficou com mais vergonha.

Sesshoumaru: Não fique com vergonha minha pequena. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios, ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou apaixonadamente. – eu sei o que podemos fazer para ficarmos juntos. – disse após separar os seus lábios dos dela. – mas é uma loucura...

Rin: Farei qualquer coisa para ficar com você...

Sesshoumaru: Rin, então venha comigo, vamos para algum lugar onde seus pais não nos encontrem. Mas devemos partir antes do amanhecer...

Rin: Eu irei com você, apenas quero escrever uma carta para as minhas irmãs contando-lhes tudo.

Sesshoumaru: Certo. Eu ajeitarei as coisas para irmos.

Assim, Sesshoumaru foi preparar as coisas para a viagem enquanto Rin tomava banho e escrevia a carta. Ela tomou um banho rápido e escreveu duas cartas uma para suas irmãs e outra para seus pais. Ela foi à cozinha onde Sesshoumaru estava. Eles comeram um rápido desjejum e antes de saírem Rin deixou as cartas em uma mesa na sala, partndo antes do amanhecer.

Quando amanheceu, Sango e Kagome acordaram e preparam-se para ir a casa de Sesshoumaru, elas queriam que eles tivessem arranjado uma maneira de livrar Rin daquele destino cruel. As duas desceram e tomaram café da manhã com seus pais e logo após dizerem o que Rin mandara, elas saíram. Ao chegar à casa de Sesshoumaru elas bateram na porta, mas ninguém apareceu. As duas começaram a ficar preocupadas e perceberam que a porta estava destrancada, elas abriram à porta e entraram. Perceberam que estava tudo escuro como se não houvesse ninguém, começaram a procurar pela casa, e Kagome encontrou as cartas de Rin na mesa.

Kagome: Sango vem aqui.

Sango: O que foi Kagome? – perguntou aproximando-se da irmã.

Kagome: É a letra da Rin. – disse mostrando as cartas.

Elas abriram a carta endereçada a elas e leram.

"Minhas irmãs",

Sinto não me despedir pessoalmente, mas não tenho tempo... Eu e Sesshoumaru partiremos para algum lugar onde possamos viver o nosso amor. Deixo uma carta a nossos pais explicando tudo, eu não queria ter que fugir, mas não há outra escolha. Não me casarei com alguém que não amo, não largarei a minha felicidade.

Espero que nossos pais me entendam... E sinceramente espero poder voltar um dia. Desejo que vocês sejam felizes e que encontrem alguém para amar e que sejam amadas assim como eu. Tentarei escrever mandando notícias. Não se preocupem comigo, eu estarei com Sesshoumaru e ficarei vem.

Sentirei saudades das duas, mas tenho que lutar pela minha felicidade e ela está ao lado de quem amo, e esse alguém é o Sesshoumaru, por isso farei tudo para ficar com ele... Espero vê-las em breve...

Com amor,

Rin".

Sango e Kagome deixaram algumas lágrimas caírem, mas estavam felizes por Rin e sabiam que Sesshoumaru cuidaria bem da sua irmã. Elas voltaram para casa e quando chegaram virão seus pais na sala. As duas entraram e sem dizer nada apenas entregaram a carta de Rin a eles. Seus pais pegaram a carta confusos e começaram a ler.

"Mãe e pai,

Saibam que amo você, mas apesar disso não posso aceitar um casamento em que sei que não serei feliz. Eu já amo alguém e não há lugar para outro homem em meu coração. Sei que estarei desapontando vocês e que talvez não me perdoem. Contudo eu nunca me perdoaria se aceitasse esse casamento sem sentido.

Eu buscarei a minha felicidade e para isso arriscarei tudo. Eu vou a um lugar onde eu possa ser feliz ao lado daquele que amo, por isso não tentem me seguir ou procurar por mim. Eu me casarei e serei feliz.

Peço que, quando Sango e Kagome apaixonarem-se por alguém, vocês compreendam e aceitem por não quero vê-las tristes ou casadas com quem não amam. Não as obriguem a fazer o mesmo que eu, seria triste. Não guardo mágoas de vocês, pois sei que queriam apenas o meu bem, mas eu sei o que é melhor para mim. Meu lugar é ao lado do Sesshoumaru. Espero que me perdoem. Até um dia talvez...

De quem os ama muito,

Rin".

Ao terminar de ler os pais das três choravam. Não acreditavam no que acontecia.

_**Felicidade eterna...**_

_**Encontro-a em seu amor,**_

_**Não me deixa um único instante,**_

_**Assim poderei ser feliz...**_

_**Junto de você...**_

_**Junto do seu amor...**_

Longe dali Rin e Sesshoumaru embarcavam para longe, para qualquer outro lugar, eles não sabiam o que viria o que enfrentariam, mas ficariam juntos, pois apenas assim poderiam ser felizes... Não mais importava para os dois, eles descobririam um mundo novo.

Sesshoumaru: Pronta para partir?

Rin: Sim...

Assim eles se beijaram e partiram em busca da felicidade.

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2.--..._FIM..._

Bem, espero que tenham gostado...

E que mandem Reviewns...

Kisses


End file.
